HeroVerse
by DiamondFreak22
Summary: When the evil Eon attacks Amity Park, the semi-retired Danny Phantom is called back into action. He meets a hero from another world, Ben 10. But the two will soon find out, this fight will span many other worlds. Will Danny and Ben be able to put a team together to stop Eon and his evil alliance? Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Jake Long, and Kim Possible, six years later.
1. Six Years Later (Chapter 1)

HeroVerse

Chapter 1

"Six Years Later"

A/N: The first chapter in my new iteration of Hero Alliance. Hopefully this one goes along much smoother than the last iteration.

Danny Fenton was your typical American teenager. He went to school, became a half-ghost superhero, graduated, and now had been enjoying celebrity status for about six years now. In those six years, there was peace, for the most part. Ghost attacks had dwindled since he had saved the Earth from a giant meteor. You don't mess with the guy who saved the entire world lightly, after all. Now all he really did was make public appearances and stop the occasional robbery to help out the police. Was the era of Danny Phantom coming to an end?

Not today.

Danny sat on top of his house, FentonWorks, with a custom-built radio scanner. It scanned the radio waves, and then fed back reports that fell under the parameters. Robberies, public disturbances, etcetera, but most importantly, it pinged any ghost sightings. It had been over a month since a ghost dared show its face around Amity Park.

"We have reports of a humanoid ghost on 24th and Main." The radio blared. "Wearing a cloak and helmet with purple visor. Abilities seem to include teleportation and energy beams. All units in the immediate vicinity respond. Contain the suspect."

"That would be my cue." Danny smiled, standing on the ledge of his building.

A white ring of light appeared around Danny's waist, splitting and moving over his body. His street clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit with white accents and his signature DP symbol, printed in green, on his chest.

In the last couple years, Danny had made a few upgrades to the suit. It was bulkier than before, now laced with the ghostly-equivelant to kevlar. Danny called it ghostium, but it was officially known as Ecto-Metal. It gave him extra protection again ecto-energy attacks. He also wore slim, lightweight gauntlets on both hands, that replaced the Fenton Thermos, and also contained a few extra gadgets that Danny might need in the field. He also wore earpieces that could expand into a green visor, which further helped him track down ghosts.

Danny took flight towards the reported location of the ghost. It sounded like it'd give him some good exercise. 24th and Main were the cross-streets for the nearby outdoor mall. There'd be a lot of people in harms way, and the police were only just recently getting basic ghost containment equipment. It usually bought them enough time for Danny to get there.

"Containment units are having no effect! What is this thi- _BZZT!_ " The radio cut off.

That couldn't be good, Danny had to hurry. What kind of ghost could break out of a containment unit? Danny had only come across a handful of ghosts who could break out at full strength. As he approached the mall, Danny saw flashes of purple light as the ghost went on a rampage. He needed to put a stop to this and fast.

He could see the ghost now. It wore all black, with purple markings on its chest, wrist-gauntlets, and helmet. Purple energy seemed to coat it's body. It seemed to use this same energy to fire energy attacks, and even seemed capable of shaping the energy into weapons. This didn't look like any ordinary ghost. Danny would have to hit it fast and hard.

"Hey buddy, Hot Topic's at the mall downtown!" Danny taunted as he fired a beam from his hand, hitting the ghost head on.

The attack managed to knock the ghost back a bit, but didn't seem to do much damage. The ghost glared up at Danny, its white eyes glowed through the visor. It gathered energy and fired back at Danny. He managed to go intangible just as the blast connected. Usually, Danny didn't feel anything while intangible, but this blast made his body tingle in such a bizarre way, Danny shuddered and quickly found cover behind a building.

"Gah…that was just WEIRD. It felt like that attack would've ripped me apart if I hadn't been intangible." Danny mumbled to himself. He patted his own chest, as if to make sure he was still in one piece.

The ghost stalked towards him. Danny swore he heard it chuckle. "I must say Tennyson, after all my years of hunting you down across the multiverse, I've never seen THIS transformation."

Ten Son? Multiverse? Transformations? What was this guy talking about? This guy was trouble, Danny needed to keep him off balance if he wanted to win. Danny jumped out from behind the building, firing several energy spheres at the Purple Ghost. They all exploded around or against him, surrounding him in a smokescreen. Danny flew up, gathering cold energy in his hands, and firing it where the Purple Ghost should be in the smoke. The cold energy sucked the heat from the air, freezing everything in its path. As the smoke cleared, the ghost had been turned into an icicle.

"Ha, that'll show ya, you purple freak." Danny leaned against the ice sculpture that had been the Purple Ghost and laughed.

The ice began to shudder as it glowed with a purple light. Danny's eyes widened as he quickly retreated and the ice exploded in every direction. The Purple Ghost looked more annoyed than defeated. "This body's time is ending soon. Mind if I use yours?" The Purple Ghost fired another energy blast at Danny.

Danny narrowly dodged the attack and looked back where the purple energy hit. Whatever it touched slowly seemed to rapidly age and turn to ash. "Note to self, don't touch the purple energy." Danny swooped into the air, hoping to get a height advantage on his adversary. "Who do you work for? The Observants? Clockwork? Never seen another time ghost before."

The Purple Ghost narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, it would seem I've made a miscalculation. You are not the one I seek. But it seems you must be destroyed either way." The Purple Ghost fired several purple energy blasts up at Danny, who narrowly dodged them, and returned fire with a large ice blast. The Purple Ghost fired another purple blast to meet the ice. The two attacks collided as the constant buildup of ice was eroded by time. Neither side seemed to give. Then the Purple Ghost's energy suddenly spiked, he'd been holding back until now. Suddenly the purple energy pushed Danny's attack back effortlessly. Danny cried out as he hurried to go intangible before the blast hit him. Even while intangible, the blast somehow connected. Danny cried out in pain and lost the the strength to stay airborne. He crashed into the ground, shaking the immediate area and creating a small crater.

Danny groaned, sitting up. He hadn't been turned to ash, but the "time ray" seemed to mess with his intangibility when it connected at full strength. "I'll give you credit, child. Your abilities are most interesting, and you were a better combatant than I expected. But this is your end." The Purple Ghost taunted as he formed a purple energy blade around his hand, approaching the weakened Danny.

"Back…off…" Danny groaned in pain as he attempted to stand. "Back…off…back…. **OOOOFFFFFFFFFFF**!" Danny roared as a continuous shockwave of ecto-energy blasted from his mouth, consuming the Purple Ghost in the attack. Danny's Ghostly Wail was his most powerful attack, and he'd never met a ghost who didn't take a serious pummeling from the attack. Purple Ghost stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms in an X as he braced against the attack.

"Hmph, seems you still have some fight in you after all." Purple Ghost said as the Wail subsided.

Danny groaned, holding his head in his hand. He hadn't used that attack in a long time. He hadn't really needed it in the last few years. His body wasn't used to the power output. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, Purple Ghost was still coming. Danny had only stalled him for a moment. Purple Ghost grabbed Danny by the neck, lifting him into the air and raising his blade.

"Any last words, foolish boy?" Purple Ghost sneered.

Danny groaned as he tried to force his body to respond. Nothing wanted to move. He'd failed, been done in by an unknown adversary. He couldn't believe this was the end. His vision faded, his body just seemed to relax, accepting the inevitable. Purple Ghost swung his blade towards Danny. Danny heard a loud ripping sound, followed by a constant gust of wind. There was no pain. No suffering. Was this death?

"Tennyson!" He heard the Purple Ghost roar.

Danny felt the Purple Ghost drop him to the ground and heard him shift his stance, as if to face a new threat.

"Rook, wrap him up!" A voice cried out.

"Roger." Another, calmer voice responded.

Danny heard the sound of a blaster being fired, and then a snapping sound. He managed to open his eyes to see the Purple Ghost tied in an orange, glowing rope. Facing off with the Purple Ghost was a boy in a black and green hoodie and a taller man wearing a blue bodysuit. Danny swore the taller man looked like a giant cat. He was the one holding the blaster Danny heard. Behind the two, what looked like a Ghost Zone Portal had just finished closing.

"We got you now, Eon." Hoodie boy said. He couldn't have been older than Danny.

"Eon, by the authority of the Plumbers, you are under arrest." The cat-like man, who Danny assumed was Rook, said.

"Tennyson...you saved me the trouble of hunting you down. Now I'll defeat you and transfer into your body using the Omnitrix." Eon chuckled. His body surged with purple energy, frying his bindings completely.

"Scatter, Ben!" Rook yelled.

Ben and Rook took off in different directions, flanking Eon. Rook fired several shots from his blaster. Eon called up a temporal shield to deflect the attacks. Rook flipped his blaster around, and it seemed to shift shape into a baton-like weapon. Rook charged Eon slashing with his blaster-turned-baton. Eon countered with his energy blade. The two weapons colliding created sparks between them. While Rook had Eon distracted, Ben seemed to be fiddling…with his watch?

The device on his wrist was black with white and green circuitry surrounding the face of the watch. It almost fit like a glove, covering half his forearm and wrapping around his hand. His thumb, index finger, and middle finger were also covered by the glove, leaving his remaining two fingers bare. Ben pressed a button near the face of the glove/watch. The face extended up, displaying a circular hologram, which seemed to have a rotation of icons. Ben seemed to rotate the icons until he found a certain one, then he lifted his hand into the air before slamming it down on the watch face.

A green flash of light engulfed the strange boy. When the light faded, the boy had been replaced with a slightly taller fire monster. "Heatblast!" He yelled in a rugged voice.

Ben-Heatblast ran towards Eon and Rook, but it seemed like Eon was ready for such a tactic. An energy blade extended from his other hand, and he turned to counter an overhead strike from Ben-Heatblast. Eon stood between the duo, his blades clashing against them both.

"Give it up, Eon!" Ben-Heatblast taunted. "We've got you between a rock and a hard place!"

He suddenly ducked and punched up towards Eon's gut. Eon gasped, having the wind knocked out of him. He doubled over, giving Rook an opening as he slammed down on Eon's back with his baton. Right before Eon crumpled to the ground, he teleported in a blink of purple light, and was suddenly standing a distance away from the duo. Ben-Heatblast raised his arms forward, firing a column of flame at Eon. Eon simply raised his shield, the fire sliding off of it harmlessly.

"It's been awhile Tennyson." Eon seemed to smile under his visor. "But you're still as predictable as always. I could destroy you right now if I wanted."

"You can give it a try!" Ben-Heatblast baited. But it seemed like Eon wasn't biting.

"Unfortunately, this isn't your place and time. There are big things coming, Tennyson. I hope you're ready." Eon raised his arm behind him, firing a beam. The beam stopped in midair as it opened a purple, swirling portal.

"No, you're not getting away!" Rook growled.

Both Ben-Heatblast and Rook charged at Eon, but before they were even close, Eon had stepped through the portal and closed it behind him.

"Damn!" Ben-Heatblast cursed. He hit the hourglass symbol implanted in his chest, and in a flash of light, Ben was back to normal.

Danny watched all of this in awe. What the hell? He did his best to stand, his legs still shaky. "W-Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is Rook Blonko." Ben explained, approaching the white haired boy. "We're Plumbers, an intergalactic police force."

"You guys are from…space?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"A bit more out there than that." Ben crossed his arms. "It sounds crazy, but we're from another universe entirely."

"Another universe?" Danny crossed his arms as well, scrunching his brow in thought. Danny couldn't completely dismiss the idea. After all, he'd been to an alternate dimension and had even traveled through time.

"Yes, we know it may be hard to believe. But the world you know isn't the only one out there." Rook added.

"Oh it's easier to believe than you might think. I guess I should introduce myself. They call me Danny Phantom." A ring of white light washed over Danny, returning him to his human form. "But my friends call me Danny Fenton."

"Most interesting." Rook put a hand to his chin as his baton changed into a scanner. He moved it over Danny's body, taking a reading of his DNA. "You are human, but your DNA seems to have changed to a hybrid of some kind. Was one of your parents an alien?"

"An alien? No of course not." Danny chuckled. "I was in an accident with one of my parent's inventions, the Ghost Portal. It infused my DNA with ectoplasm, giving me ghost powers six years ago."

"Ghosts?" Ben scoffed. "Ghosts aren't real."

Danny shrugged. "Well neither are aliens."

Ben seemed to think about it for a second. "Touché."

"By the way, that guy we were fighting? Who was that?" Danny asked. "He seemed to think I was you."

"That was Eon, a time-traveling, universe-hopping villain." Ben said. "He's an alien known as a Chronian. He came from a dying universe to find a way to save his race. He's been on the hunt for a doomsday device for centuries. To survive, he's hunted down alternate versions of me to use for new bodies."

"And how does he do that?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

Ben raised his arm, showing Danny the device on his wrist. "With my Omnitrix, a device capable of storing alien DNA and transforming the user. When used to transform into a Chronian, it essentially copies the consciousness of the Chronian entirely. If I were to transform using a scan of Eon's DNA, I'd basically become him and his life would start fresh."

"Sheesh, thanks for the exposition." Danny laughed. "Where do we go from here?"

Ben and Rook exchanged a look. "WE go back to our world and try to track Eon's chrono-signature." Ben explained.

"While it seems you did manage to put up a good fight against Eon, your services will no longer be needed, Mr. Phantom." Rook added.

Danny scoffed. "Are you kidding? If anything, I need to get even with that purple freak." Danny said. "But more importantly, he's clearly a threat to my world. I have every right to want to pursue him."

"He's got a fair point, Rook." Ben shrugged.

"I suppose. But we should get approval from Magister Tennyson." Rook said. He pulled out a strange gun-like device from a compartment in his suit. It looked like a gun, but with a lightbulb or something instead of the traditional gun barrel.

Rook aimed it in front of the group and pulled the trigger. It fired a beam of light that seemed to stop in midair and condense into a swirling portal. Wind kicked up around the portal as the air pressure around it continuously shifted.

"Come on Danny, my grandpa will want to meet you." Ben gestured for Danny to follow as he stepped through the portal.

Rook followed, with Danny close behind.

"So that's where we met Danny." Ben finished explaining to Max Tennyson, his grandfather and Magister of Earth.

Ben and Rook had taken Danny to the Plumber Base under Bellwood in order to meet with Max.

"Well Daniel, I must give you credit where it's due." Max said. "There's only a handful of people who can go up against Eon and live to tell the tale."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm more worried about finding Eon again." Danny said. "He needs to be taken down."

"Agreed. We're scanning for his chrono-signature as we speak." Max said. "Rook, you're needed in New Mexico. Kai has reported of a rogue Loboan preying on the locals."

"Very well. Ben, Danny, good luck." Rook nodded to them and headed out of the room.

"For now, Ben, why don't you show Danny around Bellwood?" Max suggested. "As soon as we have something, I'll alert you personally."

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Grandpa." Ben gave his grandfather a hug. "Come on Danny, I'll take ya to Mr. Smoothy. They're running a two-for-one special right now!" Ben hurried out of the room, towards the exit.

Danny followed him, slightly exasperated. He didn't really want to go have smoothies, he wanted to take down Eon. Ben led Danny to a large garage filled with all kinds of assault vehicles. Ben passed most of them until he came upon a black sports car with green accents. They both got in as the engine roared to life. They sped off from the Plumber Base, emerging on the surface and towards Mr. Smoothy.

Meanwhile…

Eon had not run off as far as Ben and Danny had thought. He emerged from a time portal in a very bizarre tower. "So this is where this world's ruler of time resides…perfect." Eon chuckled to himself.

The tower was full of clocks, gears, and bells; all being symbols of time. Eon walked past these, as well as a hall filled with portals that led to different eras in this world's timestream. At the end of the hall, a metal cylinder with green buttons sat on a pedestal. Eon picked it up.

"Interesting, you have a similar chrono-signature to the boy I fought earlier." Eon pondered. "But there is something…darker about you." Eon wasn't sure if the being trapped within could hear him, but what he did know, was that this being would be of good use to himself.

A triumphant laugh could be heard from within the cylinder. It echoed throughout the tower as Eon opened the cylinder and let out it's prisoner.

"Well, how do you feel?" Eon asked the former prisoner.

"Ha…perfect." Dark Danny smirked.


	2. Heroes United Again (Chapter 2)

HeroVerse

Chapter 2

"Heroes United Again"

"Blegh, avocado and strawberries?" Danny gagged and spit out the smoothy.

"Yeeeeaaah, the mystery smoothy can be a gamble sometimes." Ben laughed as Danny wiped his tongue clean with a napkin.

"Yuck, thanks for the warning." Danny said, with a slightly annoyed tone. But he couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous smoothy flavor. "So you come here all the time?"

"Often enough that the owners had to take out a "Ben 10 insurance plan" to keep the place running." Ben said with a laugh.

Danny couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "So you've been doing this for ten years now?"

"I had a bit of a break between the ages of 11 and 15, but yeah." Ben explained. "Ten years ago a pod dropped from space and the first Omnitrix attached itself to my wrist." Ben raised the Omnitrix. "I've gone through a couple models but they all got the job done. You though, you're telling me your parents discovered an entire dimension by building a portal in their basement?"

"Yep, it's called the Ghost Zone." Danny explained. "I accidentally turned the portal on while I was inside and bonded with a lifetime's worth of ecto-energy."

"That's pretty cool." Ben said. "I've got a couple ghostly aliens myself. I'm sure sooner or later you'll see them in action."

At that moment, a portal ripped open just above the and a figure was thrown through into the building. The building practically exploded from the force. A figure sped out of the crumbling building faster than the eye could see. Ben, in his 'XLR8' form, was carrying two teenagers dressed in uniforms. In a flash of green light, Ben returned to normal.

"Get somewhere safe. Go!" Ben waved them off.

Danny was impressed. Somehow, Ben had reacted to the situation in the blink of an eye and managed to get anyone inside to safety.

"Luckily, it's a slow day for business. No on else was inside." Ben explained to Danny.

The two approached the rubble as the dust settled. As they approached, another figure descended from the portal. The second figure was a fiery humanoid figure with glowing white embers where its eyes should be. Ben recognized this being all too well.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Danny pointed at the figure, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Alpha, a nanomechanical being from another universe." Ben glared up at Alpha. "But…if that's Alpha…then that first guy…!" Ben ran over to the rubble and began desperately searching for the figure who crashed into the .

" **Well well, Benjamin Tennyson. It's been a long time.** " Alpha said, it's voice echoing in all directions. " **Now I can get my vengeance on both of my enemies.** "

"I don't think so, ya nano-mecha-whatever!" Danny yelled up at Alpha. " _I'm Going Ghost!_ " A white ring of light washed over Danny, transforming him into the heroic Danny Phantom!

Danny flew up at Alpha, firing an ecto-beam at the nanite. Alpha waved its hand in front of it, producing a shield that deflected Danny's blast. Danny phased through the shield and tackled Alpha. Alpha grabbed Danny by the waist and hurled him away. Danny crashed into the billboard, embedded into it. Danny growled, and rushed towards Alpha again, his eyes flaring with ecto-energy.

Ben pushed aside some rubble to find a Hispanic boy, about his age, coming to after the impact. He sat up, holding his head in his hand.

"Rex!" Ben said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "Are you okay? What's going on? How's Alpha free?"

Rex groaned. "Oi, keep it down. Can't ya see a guy's trying to catch some Z's?" Rex looked up to see a familiar face. "Ben! How'd you get here?"

"I'm the one asking you." Ben said. "You're in my world. And you brought an old friend."

"Yeah, long story." Rex sighed. He looked up to see Danny and Alpha clashing in the air. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's from another universe too." Ben laughed. "It's becoming a little too common recently."

"Gotcha. Guess we both have some catching up to do." Rex said. "But maybe later."

"Yeah, for now, it's hero time!" Ben activated the Omnitrix.

Rex's legs suddenly exploded with machinery, as they turned into giant mechanical versions of themselves. The pistons in his legs pushed off, launching him into the air towards Alpha. His legs returned to normal as his arms morphed into giant mecha fists. Rex punched Alpha, sending him toppling away. His mecha fists demorphed as a heli-pack formed on Rex's back.

"Hi there." Rex greeted Danny. "Rex, Generator Rex." He waved.

"Danny Phantom. I'm assuming this is one of your bad guys?" Danny asked.

"Technically one of Ben's too." Rex shrugged. "Be careful, he can copy and enhance any technology he touches."

Danny nodded. "Good to know. Let's kick his butt!"

Ben scrolled through several aliens, before picking the perfect one. He slammed down the Omnitrix and was cloaked in a green flash. "Spidermonkey!" Ben-Spidermonkey, a four-armed blue monkey alien, cried out. Ben-Spidermonkey fired a web from his tail, wrapping around the airborne Alpha. He tugged on his web, pulling the Alpha nanite down and slamming it into the ground.

Danny and Rex both landed beside Ben-Spidermonkey, surrounding the bound Alpha. "I think it's time we took you out for good." Ben-Spidermonkey said.

Ben-Spidermonkey slapped the Omnitrix, cloaked in a green flash of light. "Feedback!"

"What the?" Danny looked at the spot where they had bound Alpha. "He's gone!"

"Wait what?!" Rex looked all around them. "How did he escape!?"

Ben-Feedback sighed, and in a flash of green light, returned to human form. "One second he was there, the next he's gone." Ben crossed his arms. "Smells like Eon."

"Eon?" Rex asked.

"A time-traveling psychopath from my side of the street." Ben explained. "He's been stirring up trouble lately."

"Yeah, he attacked me in my universe too." Danny explained.

"Well, if this Eon guy really did say Alpha, then he must be planning some major trouble." Rex said. "Looks like we need to team up again, Ben." Rex offered his fist to Ben.

Ben returned it with his own, bumping them together. "Never expected to be making a team of the multiverse's best heroes." Ben laughed. "This should be a blast!"

Alpha fell through a swirling purple portal in a dimly lit room, it seemed to be a laboratory of some sort. " **What is this place? Who has brought me here?** " Alpha looked around, his hands turning into bigger, denser claws.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be hostile towards me," Eon's voice echoed. "After all, I'm the one who rescued you from those brats." Eon stepped out from the shadows.

Following him was a man a little taller than Eon. He had snow-white skin and glowing red eyes. His ears and teeth were pointed, and where his hair should be, were flowing black flames. Dark Phantom, Danny Phantom's evil future self. "The Alpha Nanite, is it? Eon has brought you here because we have a common goal."

"Originally, I planned to gather the multiverse's greatest villains in an attempt to destroy Ben Tennyson." Eon began to explain. "But it appears by gathering you, I have tipped him off, and he has incidentally began gathering his own team."

"So, Eon took the opportunity to snatch you from the timestream." Dark explained. "Just in time it seems, as our enemies were seconds away from obliterating you."

" **You underestimate me, ectoplasmic beast.** " Alpha growled, even in his monotone voice. " **My full capabilities would be more than a match for even those three.** "

"But you aren't AT your full capabilities, are you?" Eon smirked.

Alpha grunted.

"That's what I thought. I'm offering you an alliance, one that could be beneficial to all of us." Eon gestured to the three of them. "Alpha, you seek the Omega Nanite. Dark seeks to restore himself to his full form as well as his timeline. I simply seek to destroy Ben Tennyson. Individually, we have all failed. But together, we could achieve our goals and rule our respective universes."

" **Your proposition is interesting, Eon. However, according to my calculations, it will take more than the three of us to defeat those three.** " Alpha pointed out.

"Oh we are aware of our possible defeat." Dark replied. "Eon has already located the next universe we must visit to gather the remainder of our team."

" **Then…what are we waiting for?** " Alpha asked.

"A diversion." Eon said. "If I leave this pocket of time for an extended period of time, my enemies can track me."

" **Then I have a proposition.** " Alpha said. " **I will travel to the universe you have mentioned. To cover my tracks, I suggest sending Dark Phantom to Ben Tennyson's universe to cause chaos and wreak havoc, long enough for me to gather the allies we need.** "

"Hmm," Eon scratched his chin. "That's a perfect idea, actually. There's something in Ben Tennyson's universe that I need retrieved, anyways."

"Then by all means, allow me to retrieve it and show those cretins that we will be a force to reckon with." Dark smirked.

"Very well." Eon raised his hands, displaying two holograms, one to Alpha, and one to Dark. "These are your targets. I will be uploading the information to data bands to take with you to help you identify and locate them." The holograms sputtered out. "Well then, make sure to pick up your data band and leave when you're ready. Alpha, be sure to give Dark time to begin his mission before you begin yours."

" **Very well.** " Alpha nodded.

Eon outstretched his arm, opening up two swirling portals of purple time energy.

Dark and Alpha both stepped through to begin their missions.


	3. Story Update 1

A/N: Hey everyone, long time no update. I'm here to say I'm potentially going to be starting a new draft of this series. I'm not sure the exact format I want to do yet. But I'll keep you posted.


	4. Prison Break (Chapter 3)

HeroVerse

Chapter 3

"Prison Break"

A/N: I think I'm gonna be sticking with the same canon. But I did decide to change the name to "HeroVerse" as I think it fits a little bit more. Anyways, on to the show.

"And I thought Providence had a sick base!" Rex said. "But your base definitely takes the cake, Ben." Rex was so focused on everything around him, the Plumbers of various species, the various high tech weaponry and equipment they toted. Providence definitely couldn't hold a candle to all of this.

"Eh, you get used to it." Ben shrugged. "How you holding up? Seems like Alpha gave you a beating."

"I'll be okay. He's not at his full strength right now, so he isn't hitting as hard as he could be." Rex replied, he gave his right arm a crank to work out a knot. "My Nanites will heal me up in time for the next fight, I'm sure."

Rex and Ben found themselves in the main control room of the Plumbers base. Several large monitors depicted scenes across the planet and diagrams that Rex didn't really understand. Standing at the center of it all was an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt. The man reminded Rex of a much more lax version of White Knight. The old man turned and greeted Ben with a big hug.

"Ben!" Max said happily, squeezing his grandson. "When Mister Smoothy took their monthly check a little early from us, I figured you had to be involved."

"Monthly check?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Smoothy usually gets wrecked at least every other month because of someone trying to kill me." Ben said. "The Plumbers decided it was just easier to pay Mister Smoothy once a month for any damages."

"Got it." Rex said, with a chuckle.

"Right. Grandpa, this is Rex. He helped me get back to our universe after I disappeared a few years back." Ben said, gesturing to the red jacket-clad hero.

"Rex, it's nice to finally meet you." Max extended his hand out to Rex. "Ben told me a lot about you."

Rex returned the gesture, meeting Max's hand with a solid grip. "It's nice to meet you, abuelo. Ben told me a couple things about you as well."

"All terrible, I trust." Max let out a light belly laugh. "We can exchange those stories later. I'm a little more interested in our current story."

"Like how Alpha escaped the Null Void and tore a hole into my universe." Ben suggested.

"Welp, after you left Ben, I continued to take on my own rogues gallery of villanos." Rex began. "I was able to neutralize every nanite on the planet, besides my own. Six months after that, Null Void portals started opening up all around the world." Rex took a breath, and then sat down on a nearby chair. "Out of these portals came monsters we could only assume were EVOs. But it became very clear they weren't when I would try to cure them. They actually reminded me of Ben's aliens."

"Sounds like the Null Void was being opened up and alien convicts were escaping to wreak havoc. They were probably expecting to come into our universe." Max said.

"Exactamundo, abuelo." Rex pointed at Max with a snap. "I couldn't keep up with the amount of aliens getting through, so Providence launched an exhibition into the Null Void."

"I can list fifty reasons off the top of my head why that's a bad idea." Ben said as he started to count on his fingers.

"Yeah well, we didn't have a lot of choices here." Rex shrugged. "A team of Providence agents and I went in. That's when we were ambushed by Alpha and a bunch of his alien goons. I was separated from the team as Alpha and I fought. A portal happened to open as we fought, next thing I know, I'm here."

"Null Void portals may be opening up as the multiversal boundaries become more and more unstable from Eon's universe hopping." Max suggested.

"That doesn't explain how Alpha broke free." Ben said. "He was trapped in a super dense sphere of nanites that would've taken him AGES to escape on his own."

"Then perhaps he wasn't on his own." Max scratched at his chin.

Danny sat in a dorm room within the Plumber Base. The situation had gotten to him. This all started as a routine ghost sighting. Now he was universe hopping and fighting nanite monsters and time travelling aliens. Honestly, he just wanted to go back home and bust a few ghosts. He didn't really feel cut out to be fighting multiversal monsters.

A chill ran down Danny's spine and then a cold breath escaped from his lungs. "A ghost? Here?!" Danny looked around wildly, very confused. Did ghosts exist in this universe? Were they even the same kind of ghosts that Danny was used to? Danny did his best to focus as he prepared to transform.

But before he could get the chance, the base began to shake violently as deathly wailing rose from the depths. It was quickly followed by waves of ecto energy that ravaged the base. Electronics were destroyed. Various equipment came crashing down. Alarms blared. It was chaos. Confusion erupted and Plumbers panicked and rushed to battle stations, still unaware of who they were being attacked by.

But Danny knew. He recognized that wailing. He couldn't believe who it was. He didn't want to believe it. But deep down he knew it to be true. And everyone who was in this base was in very real danger. Danny leapt from his cot and rushed down the hallway, nearly knocking down some rushing plumbers in the process. Danny followed his Ghost Sense down the corridors of the Plumber Base. The Ghostly Wail persisted, calling to Danny. Taunting him. Danny phased through several doors blocking corridors he probably wasn't allowed to go down. Several turns and sets of stairs later, Danny arrived in what seemed like a heavily guarded area, or what would be heavily guarded.

The ghostly wail died down as Danny arrived. It had succeeded in calling him. Standing there was someone Danny never thought he'd see again. Ash black hair, flowing like fire. Glowing red eyes, staring with an evil glee as Danny arrived. "Hello, Daniel. It's nice to see you again." Dark said.

"You…how are you here!?" Danny said, clenching his fists.

"A new 'friend' of mine, helped me stage a prison break." Dark said, crossing his arms. "And to return the favor, I staged a little prison break of my own." He glanced up slightly.

Danny's eyes widened as he stared up. Above them, Danny could see hundreds of prison cells malfunctioning from the effects of the Ghostly Wail. "Oh no…"

The control room was buried in rubble and machinery. A flash of green light erupted from under the rubble, and in a moment, Four Arms emerged, pushing aside the debris. Rex and Max both stood up with him.

"Are you guys okay?" Four Arms looked to the both of them.

Rex rubbed his head. "Agh, yeah I'm fine. Just gonna have a killer headache."

"We need to secure the base, rally the Plumbers. Something incredibly powerful just hit us." Max said, gripping his shoulder in pain. He looked at the monitors as the alarms blared. "Oh no…The prisoners."

Four Arms looked at the monitors as well, and all four of his eyes widened in shock and concern. The prison doors were opening. Some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy were kept on lock down here. And whatever had attacked had just released them all.

With another flash of green light, Ben returned to normal. "Rex, you're with me. We gotta find Danny and deal with this prison break."

"I'll send Rook after you." Max nodded. "Go, I'll be fine."

Ben nodded, and he and Rex took off running. They entered the central elevator and headed down.

The elevator opened up to a war zone. Plumbers were desperately fighting against the rabid prisoners.

"Okay Rex, hit hard. We need to put these guys down quickly." Ben said as he began selecting an alien. "Avoid killing them if you can, but if it's between their life and yours…"

"Got it." Rex nodded. He put his goggles on over his eyes. "Stay safe, mi hermano." Rex's hands burst with metal as they seemed to grow into the Smack hands. Two three-fingered fists of pure steel. Rex let out a battle cry as his legs suddenly burst with metal and formed into the giant metal boots known as the Punk busters. The sudden formation of metal around his legs launched Rex into the air. He collapsed the Punk busters as he flew head long into battle, Smack hands ready for some smackin'.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben let out his own battle cry as he slammed the face of the Omnitrix down. A green flash engulfed him as teal crystals formed across his skin and he grew about a foot taller. His features became more jagged and angular as the crystal engulfed him. Two spikes of crystal burst from his back. "Diamondhead!"

Diamondhead launched several projectiles from his arms that knocked several goons to the ground. A lot of these prisoners were low level thugs that Ben could take out easily. He was more worried about the big game that the Plumbers would surely struggle with. Diamondhead charged into the fray, knocking out several more crooks with swings from his fists. He stopped and slammed his fist into the ground, causing several crystal protrusions to erupt from the ground and send several mobs of baddies flying.

Rex crushed a group of enemies with a clap of the Smack hands and threw them away like last week's garbage. "Come on guys. I thought Ben's bad guys would be a challenge!" With a sweep of his giant fists, Rex knocked over a few more enemies. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Maybe I could provide a challenge then, boy." Said a voice with a slight accent to it. Rex couldn't place the accent, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

Someone struck Rex from behind with the force of a battering ram and sent him flying. His mechanical arms crumbled into pieces as he crashed into a wall, leaving a noticeable crater. Rex grunted, unsticking himself from the wall and dusting off his jacket. He noticed a giant rip in the back of it. "Aww come on, I JUST got this dry cleaned."

"Your jacket will be the least of your problems," said a giant silverback gorilla with a fish bowl on its head. "FOR I, DOCTOR ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMOOO, WILL SEND YOU TO THE SCRAP HEAP."

"Is that….is that a FUCKING GORILLA?" Rex said, his jaw dropping. "Okay, Ben, officially got the weirdest villain ever. And he seems to give el pollo a run for it's money in the loco department."

"After I take care of you boy, I'll take care of Tennyson next." Animo smirked and let out a mighty gorilla roar. He charged at Rex like an oncoming train. Listen, Rex had fought a lot of monsters in his day. Giant multi-faced kaiju, cactus monsters, and even a giant bunny. But there was something primal and raw about a giant silverback gorilla running towards him. Rex let out a startled cry and rolled out of Animo's path. Rex's arm morphed and changed as it formed into the Slam Cannon. The back end of the Slam Cannon opened and expanded, ripping a chunk of metal and rock out of the floor and shaped it into a projectile.

Rex took aim, and fired at Animo's back. Animo's head swiveled in his fish tank without turning his body. He swung his arm around, deflecting the projectile and destroying it. Rex collapsed the Slam cannon, and reformed the Smack hands. He charged at Animo, who returned in kind. The two leapt into the air, fists raised. They clashed, unfortunately for Rex, Animo had the weight advantage. Rex's strike buckled under Animo and he was sent rolling across the ground. Rex righted himself as he slid across the ground. A generator formed on his back and his right arm formed into a tendril of steel. Rex rushed Animo and lashed out with the whip. Animo jumped back, surprisingly agile for a gorilla that weighed at least half a ton.

Rex and Animo played a game of cat and mouse as they danced back and forth, fighting for an opening and trying to get in reach. Rex's Blast Caster kept Animo from getting too close, but Animo was otherwise too agile to actually land a blow on. The Blast Caster collapsed as Rex's arms formed into twin glowing blue nunchucks. Better known as the Funchucks. Rex spun, walloping Animo with two devastating blows. Animo sprawled across the floor, stunned from the blow. The Funchucks collapsed, and Rex's right arm started to shift until it became a giant orange sword. The Big Fat Sword loomed over Animo menacingly.

"It's over, medíco." Rex brought the sword down on Animo.

Animo raised his arms up defensively. The effort was futile. The sword would cut straight through. But in a purple flash of light, Animo had disappeared.

"What the…?" Rex looked around in confusion as the B.F.S. collapsed. "Where'd he go?" Rex looked over his shoulder to see a mob of prisoners running towards him. "Ugh, can't you guys just stay down?" Rex formed the Smack hands and rushed into the mob.

Diamondhead clashed the heads of two goons together, cracking his neck before proceeding. He was about to knock out another ruffian before they were consumed by dark, draining energy. The ruffian quickly became emaciated before falling to the ground, presumably unconscious. Ben hoped. He turned to the source of the dark energy to find a man about his height and weight in human form. Only he was wearing all black leather, crisscrossed with belts and buckles. He wore a steel mask on his head with only slits for his eyes and mouth.

"Hello, Benjamin." Michael Morningstar, better known as Darkstar, greeted the alien hero. "You and I have some unfinished business."

Diamondhead flashed back to Ben. "Come on Darkstar, aren't you more of a Gwen villain? I got better things to do."

"You should show more respect to someone who can drain the life away from you in an instant." Darkstar said. Black energy formed around his hands in preparation for an attack.

"Jokes on you! I don't have a life!" Ben said triumphantly. "Wait…"

"How you've saved the entire universe so many times, I'll never understand." Darkstar said. He held out his hand and fired a blast of vampiric energy.

Ben lunged out of the way and slapped down the Omnitrix. A green flash stunned Darkstar as Ben began to transform. His body was coated in blue fur as his physique shrunk slightly. A second set of arms sprouted from his chest as a tail unfurled itself. The green light faded and a blue shape dodged another vampiric blast. "Spidermonkey!" He fried in a high voice.

Spidermonkey stuck to the wall and shot three wads of webbing at Darkstar, blinding him. Darkstar burned the webbing away with his dark energy, just in time to see a blue fist punch him in the face. An audible WHAM could be heard in the prison block as Spidermonkey's fist connected with Darkstar's helmet. Darkstar grunted in pain as he struggled to right himself in midair. He countered with a blast of black energy in Spidermonkey's direction, but the Arachnichimp was far too agile and experienced.

"Come on Mikey." Spidermonkey faked exasperation. "We all know how this ends. We fight. I kick your butt. You get stuck in a prison cell. Give it up now and you'll be free of the bruises and broken bones."

"Don't count me out yet Tennyson." Darkstar switched his attack pattern at the last second and hit Spidermonkey square in the chest with a blast, knocking him to the ground.

"Uuuugh, my aching back." Spidermonkey groaned. "I'm getting old ya know, gotta be gentle on these old bones."

Darkstar stood over him menacingly. "I don't think that'll be a problem much longer." He said, readying a life-draining blast.

"Oh thanks for getting closer." Spidermonkey said. "It'll hurt a whole more now when I do this."

"Wha-?" was all that Darkstar was able to say before he was blinded by a green flash and a giant fist that crushed him against the ceiling.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" roared the Vaxasaurian. He released the pressure of the punch and Darkstar fell to the ground unconscious. A flash of green light returned Ben to his human form. "Gotta be careful. Never know what's gonna pop out of this thing next." Ben said, pointing to the gauntlet on his wrist. He rushed on past the unconscious Darkstar. Where the hell was Danny? Surely he'd join the fight and help them put these crooks back in their cells.

"Daniel, when will you learn, that the path you are on now, is pointless?" Dark said. He had a relatively neutral expression his face. He didn't have an evil grin or a scowl spread across his face. He was calm, cool, collected. Calculating.

"Would you shut up with the inevitable future crap!?" Danny groaned. "I'm over hearing you preach about how you're my perfect, inevitable outcome. Clockwork already told me you're nothing but an anomaly in time. You have no past, present or future. You're just a blip in the time stream that needs to be erased."

"Time can be corrected. I'll make sure I come to be, even in the current timeline, Daniel." Dark chuckled. "It all starts with working with that foolish Time Walker, Eon."

"You're working with Eon…" Danny said to himself. That explains how he had escaped from his time prison and ended up in this universe.

"Please, Daniel," Dark scoffed. "Give me a little more credit. I'm using the Time Walker as a resource until he proves more annoying than useful."

"Come on Dark, even I was able to outsmart and beat you." Danny laughed. "What makes you think you can outsmart someone like Eon?"

"I guess we'll find out." Dark nodded. "But for now, I've got what I came for." Dark pulled out a wristband of some sort and pressed a button on it. Behind him, a purple temporal portal began to open up.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny cried. "I'm Going Ghost!" A ring of white energy formed around Danny, flowing over him, transforming his clothes and body into that of Danny Phantom. The black and white armored jumpsuit formed over him as his hair went snow white. Glowing green eyes stared daggers at Dark. "I'm busting you now and stuffing you back in the Fentom Thermos!"

"Very well, Daniel." Dark nodded. "Let's see how you've improved in the last six years!"

In a flurry of motion, Dark was on Danny in an instant, grabbing him by the throat and smashing him into the wall. He flew around the room, dragging Danny along the wall. Danny formed a sphere of burning ecto-energy in his hand and smashed it in Dark's face. Danny's future self roared in pain and flung Danny across the room. Danny managed to right himself in midair and fired an ecto-beam at Dark. Dark swiped his hand across his body, calling up a shield of ectoplasm effortlessly. The blast seemed to melt into the shield as it faded. Dark split into three copies, all of whom rushed Danny. One fired a beam of ice at him. One flung a ball of fire. And the last shot an ecto-blast with both hands straight at Danny. Danny held his arms out to his side, focusing his energy. A bubble shield formed around him, nullifying all three attacks. Danny flew at Dark, hands coursing with ecto-energy. He latched onto Dark, digging his fingers into Dark's face, and let his energy run wild. He used various forms of ecto-energy. Ice. Fire. Electricity. Straight into Dark's body. Danny's older self screamed in pain. That scream suddenly turned into an ecto-energy fueled wail. Dark's ghostly wail was even more devastating up close. It threatened to rip Danny apart, and several machines nearby erupted into sparks. Danny flew back out of control and slammed into the wall, then fell to the floor, stunned.

Dark dusted himself off. "I must say, Daniel. You've definitely learned a couple new tricks. But don't think I spent the last six years sitting on my hands. I've been growing stronger too. Until next time, my younger self." Dark walked through the temporal portal, and then it closed behind him.

Danny groaned as his ghost form faded and he returned to human form. "Ugh, that was not my best performance." He held his head in hand, nursing a brutal headache.

Ben and Rex emerged from the elevator and found Danny sitting against the wall.

"What the hell happened!?" Ben asked, helping Danny up.

"It's a LONG story." Danny shook his head. "But first I'm gonna need some aspirin and a nap."

"Let's get him back upstairs." Rex nodded. "We need to check back in with your abuelo, Ben."

Ben nodded in agreement. Rex and Ben helped Danny stand and took him to the elevator, where they would head up to tend to their injuries, and report in.

Dark emerged in the pocket dimension through the temporal portal. Eon stood there, waiting patiently, joined by the future version of Doctor Animo.

"I assume your mission was a success." Eon said.

"Well, you have that mad doctor." Dark gestured to the giant gorilla. "And I got you this." From somewhere on his person, Dark pulled out a hexagonal device with what appeared to be some sort of sharp teeth design. It emanated a red light and gave off a menacing energy.

"Perfect. With the doctor here, and that device, we'll have ourselves a formidable force indeed." Eon smirked. "Now all we need to do is wait for the Alpha nanite to return from its own mission."


	5. Dragons and Super Spies (Chapter 4)

HeroVerse

Chapter 4

"Dragons and Super Spies"

A/N: I started working on this chapter only a few hours after finishing/posting Chapter 3. Had ideas that I wanted to start writing down or at least set up to remind myself of later. Anyways, let's begin.

Kim Possible HATED working on her birthday. She was twenty-three years old and hadn't had a birthday off of work since she had graduated. Granted, her line of work was not typical. Officially, she was Kim Possible; Superhero Secret Agent! Unofficially, she was a Freelance Agent for the government. She worked with the government and handled the jobs they couldn't typically handle, or act on. Today, her job took her to an underground bunker in New York City. Her mission briefing was very vague. An "anomaly" had pinged their system. Said system tracked the anomaly to an abandoned secret military base. Kim flew over New York City, wearing a jetpack and helmet. The helmet itself had a visor with a HUD that directed her to her destination. She began to descend, drawing many stares from the patrons of New York.

Her jetpack retracted into a backpack and the helmet collapsed into a headband, which she stored in the bag. Kim wore a purple turtleneck and black pants. A brown belt hung around her waist, and she wore brown leather gloves to protect her hands. She stretched a bit, stiff from holding her flying position. "Wade, I've just touched down." Kim said, holding her hand to an earpiece.

"Good to know the new jetpack model worked well." Wade said. Kim could picture him giving a thumbs up as he spoke.

"Sure did. This new gear is top of the line." Kim nodded, looking around. "So where to, next? Do you have a description of the bunker's front store?'

"One second," Wade said. A series of clacking keys could be heard as Wade brought up the necessary files. "Got it. You're looking for a….Mr. Smoothy? Store 23 to be specific."

"Mr. Smoothy? Never heard of it." Kim said.

"Yeah neither have I." Wade said as more clacking could be heard. "And apparently neither has the rest of the world. I can't find any records of it anywhere. Not even a hint or something close."

"Definitely weird." Kim nodded, searching for the mysterious smoothie place.

"You've got your Battle Suit, right?" Wade asked.

"Yup, got it on under the uniform." Kim nodded as she walked down the street.

"Stay on guard. There's a good chance we'll be flying blind once you find this place." Wade said. "The big wigs didn't even bother to provide schematics."

"Roger that." Kim said. "I'll ring you if anything comes up. Stand by."

"Copy that. Wade out." The line clicked right as Kim found her destination. Mr. Smoothy was a small establishment that was built into a much larger building with multiple floors. Kim couldn't help but wonder what went on on the other floors. Surely they didn't just let any company set up shop right above a super-secret government facility. The sign over the door featured cartoony lettering and a silly looking smoothy cup cup mascot. Mr. Smoothy, she presumed. Kim approached and looked in through the window. Customers lined the counter, waiting on their fruity beverages. It looked completely normal. Kim was about to open the door and walk in when a red shape tackled her and sent her flying through the air. She hit the concrete hard but she was able to fall into a roll and came up on her feet, taking a fighting stance. Her arms and face were a bit scratched up but she was otherwise unharmed.

What she saw, she didn't quite understand at first. It was a humanoid that seemed to be made of some sort of red energy. The energy flowed off its head and joints like flames and two glowing white eyes bore down on her. " **Yes, you are the human that Eon directed me towards."** It said.

"What are you? And who the hell is Eon?" Kim interrogated, not letting up from her battle stance.

" **Do not worry yourself with questions, human.** " It said. " **I, the Alpha Nanite, will deliver you to my allies, and have you destroyed.** "

"Not going to happen, buddy." Kim said. She pressed a button on the strap of her back pack. Her white and blue Battle Suit seemed to form and light up from under her clothes, covering her arms to her wrists. She crackled with electricity and determination.

" **What fascinating technology,** " Alpha said. " **Perhaps you can be of use to draw the OTHER one out.** "

Kim charged, letting out a battle cry as she focused electricity around her fist. She threw a punch at Alpha's head. To her surprise, Alpha's head seemed to change shape so that the punch narrowly missed its face. Then, Alpha melted into a red cloud and started forming itself around Kim. Kim let out a startled cry, as Alpha invaded the inner workings of her Battle Suit.

"Get…OUT!" She cried in surprise as the nanite bonded with the suit. The blue circuitry quickly changed to orange as Alpha assumed control of the suit, and by extension, Kim. Kim could feel Alpha move her arms and legs around, feeling out his new vessel.

" **Do not resist, human.** " Alpha said, its voice emanating from the suit. " **I will only need to make use of your body for a short time.** "

Jake Long, age twenty, strolled down the streets of New York without a care in the world. He wore a sleeveless red vest with yellow stripes on the shoulders over a black t-shirt. Dark blue jeans and red sneakers covered his lower half. He'd grown a lot since he'd imprisoned the Dark Dragon six years ago, though he was still shorter than your typical 20-year old. No major threats to the magical community had surfaced since, and he had refined his abilities by fighting the street-level thugs of New York, magical or otherwise. But right now, he wasn't worried about fighting bad guys or saving the world. Right now, he was on his way to get a smoothie from a new shop he'd seen the other day.

It was then, he'd heard an explosion from around the corner, in the direction of the smoothie shop. "Aww man, figures some monster wacko would get in the way of me and a smoothie." Jake sighed, running his hand through his green-tipped black hair. He leaned against the building closest to the corner and took a look around. What he saw confused him.

It was a red-headed girl, wearing a purple shirt, but under it she seemed to wear some kind of suit with orange lines running across it. She gathered orange electricity in her hands and fired it at a billboard, melting the support beams in the process. With a screech of twisting metal, the billboard began to fall to the streets below…directly to a group of innocent bystanders.

"Oh hell nah, dawg." Jake smacked his fist into his open palm. "Time to short out this electro chick before anyone gets hurt. _DRAGON UP_!" Jake's voice echoed.

Flames and blue mist swirled around him as his body expanded and changed. His clothes seemed to disappear as he grew up to seven feet tall. His body was covered in red armored scales with a yellow underbelly. His black and green hair morphed into spikes on his head and down his back and wings sprouted from his back. His hands and feet turned into wickedly sharp claws. The fire and mist blew away as lightning crackled across his body and he let out a mighty roar. American Dragon: Jake Long, had arrived.

With a blur of movement, Jake flew into the fray, catching the billboard just in time, hovering over the people who'd almost been crushed. "RUN!" He roared. The people ran, more out of fright at the sight of a giant dragon than anything else. Jake landed, setting down the billboard. "Alright lady, I'm gonna give you one chance to knock it off, otherwise you and me are going to have words." Jake said.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. A seven-foot-tall dragon was threatening to throw down with her, AND her suit was being controlled by some sort of ghost. She'd seen some weird stuff, but this took the cake. "You have to listen to me! I'm Kim Possible! But something's taken control of my Battle Suit! I can't control it!" Kim said as Alpha raised her arms and fired an electric blast at Jake.

"Woah!" Jake hovered off the ground as he dodged the blast. "Watch it lady, I just got the wings dry cleaned."

Jake soared towards and around Kim and let out a belch of fire. The fire ball roared towards Kim, but Alpha was ready. It called up a shield of energy that completely nullified the flames. Alpha then converted the shield into an energy blast and fired at Jake. This time, Alpha hit its mark, blasting Jake in the chest and sent him hurtling into the street. Jake hit the ground hard, digging a trench with his body. He groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he sat up. He got back on his feet and fired a steady stream of flames from his mouth at Kim. Again, Alpha called up a shield of energy, which completely halted Jake's attack.

Alpha dispersed the shield, and the flames with it. It forced Kim to fire an electric blast at Jake, hitting him directly in the chest and sending dangerous amounts of electricity through his body. Jake roared in pain as he collapsed to his hands and knees. Alpha continued to force electricity through Jake's body. Kim could sense its satisfaction.

" **Only a few moments longer and I will have all the data I need**." Alpha said in Kim's head.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled out. "You're killing him!"

" **That is the objective**." Alpha replied.

Jake struggled to stand, but he knew if he did nothing, he was done for. Jake let out a defiant roar and sent a volley of fire balls at Kim. This time, Jake hit HIS mark. The fire balls hit home and Kim stumbled. She cried out in pain as the fireballs left burns on her skin. But she wasn't the only one feeling the pain. She could feel Alpha's own pain and frustration.

" **Insolent creature**." Alpha growled so that Jake could hear. " **I have the data I need…now I will eliminate you for good**." Alpha began charging up a large amount of energy in Kim's hands, preparing a final blast.

Jake, still stunned and weak from the electricity that had ravaged his body, could only look on as Alpha prepared the killing blow. Then, Jake and Kim heard the sound of a bell ringing as a door opened. They both looked in the direction of the noise. Someone had come out of Mr. Smoothy. There stood a boy who couldn't have been much older than Jake. He wore a black and green hoody and a glove on his left hand. The glove covered half his forearm and his thumb, index finger, and middle finger. White and glowing green circuitry decorated the glove, centering around what Jake thought was a watch face.

"Found you, Alpha." Hoodie boy said. "Why don't you come out of that poor girl's suit and fight me fair and square."

" **Tennyson!** " Alpha roared. Kim could sense Alpha's frustration growing into anger and hatred. " **I'll have you destroyed this time!** " Alpha redirected the beam meant for Jake and fired it straight at Tennyson.

The boy named Tennyson raised his left arm, pressing a button his glove. A dial raised up, displaying a hologram. Tennyson then slammed the dial down and was cloaked in a green light just as Alpha's attack struck.

Kim and Jake both the thought the boy was done for. He'd been hit head on for a blast that would surely have destroyed Jake. But instead, the boy had changed. He'd been replaced with a six-foot tall creature with one big green eye. His body was adorned with several battery-like bolts on his body. His two long antennae had plug-like appendages attached at the tip. His tail also had a similar plug. A green hourglass symbol shown on his chest. He was holding out his hands in front of him, and the bolts on his fingers seemed to be absorbing the blast.

"Feedback!" The Conductoid cried out triumphantly. "Sorry Alpha, but this alien is all about absorbing energy!"

Alpha roared in anger, releasing the blast as it jumped out of Kim's suit and charged at Feedback. Feedback narrowly dodged Alpha's tackle and fired a blast of electricity from his hands at Alpha. He hit Alpha in the back and sent agonizing pain through the nanite's body.

" **It matters not…** " Alpha wheezed. " **I have obtained the data I need.** " Alpha held out its hand in front of it and a swirling purple portal opened up. Alpha formed itself into a cloud and leaped through the portal, closing it as it flew through.

"Dang, lost him." Feedback sighed. Feedback placed a hand to the glowing hourglass on his chest, and in a green flash, the boy known as Tennyson reappeared.

Kim dusted herself off as she took inventory of herself. Besides a few scrapes and general soreness, she'd come out unscathed. With a flash of fire and blue mist, Jake assumed his human form again. All three of them walked towards each other, meeting halfway in the street.

Kim first looked at Jake. "I'm not sure what's going on here or how you're an actual dragon, but I hope that weird ghost thing didn't hurt you too bad."

"It's okay girl," Jake nodded. "My dragon form is pretty tough. I had that thing on the ropes."

Kim chuckled. "Sure, kid. Anyways, my name's Kim, Kim Possible." She held out her hand.

Jake answered it with his own, gripping her hand and shaking. "Jake Long, I'm the American Dragon."

Kim let go of Jake's hand and turned towards Tennyson. "That just leaves you, what's your name?"

"Where I'm from they call me Ben Tennyson." Ben said. "Kim, Jake, your universe just got a whole lot bigger."

Ben began to explain to them everything that had happened thus far. The universe hopping, Eon, Dark, Alpha, as well as the other heroes Ben had met.

"So you're saying this Eon guy is gathering a group of bad guys for some kind of multiverse-spanning plan?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and for some reason, he had Alpha invade your universe." Ben nodded.

"It kept saying that it was here for data." Kim said. "I think it had something to do with Jake's dragon abilities."

"Jake, any idea why someone would want information on your powers?" Ben asked him.

"I mean, BESIDES the fact that I'm a super cool, super powerful dragon?" Jake said, with a hint of ego in his words.

Ben and Kim both lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding." Jake reassured. "But unless they're trying to replicate my powers or something, I'm not sure what they'd need that kind of info for." He shrugged.

Ben touched his chin in thought. "I guess for now, all I can do is wait for Eon's next move." He began heading back into the Mr. Smoothy. "Anyways, good work you two. I'll see you later."

"Wait a sec, dawg!" Jake called for Ben. "You think you're just gonna tell me all that and NOT expect me to want to come along?!"

"Sorry guys, but I've already dragged more people into this than I would've liked." Ben shook his head. "I can't have you guys in danger too."

"Like we were asking." Kim tossed her hair back, crossing her arms. "That Alpha thing picked a fight and was clearly here for a reason. Jake and I have every reason to want to come along and figure out what's going along."

Ben sighed, but nodded. "Fair enough, fine then. Follow me inside."

The two, a bit confused, followed Ben into the smoothie shop. Ben walked back behind the counter and into the back room. In the back room, two small frog-like aliens were fiddling with some sort of machine that was hooked up to the shop with several wires.

"Blukic, Driba, it's time to go." Ben said. "And I'm bringing some friends."

Blukic wore overalls and a cap on his head. His green eyes were slightly cross-eyed. "Alright Ben, Store 23 is ready to return home."

Driba was slightly pudgy and seemed to wear some sort of armor. Jake and Kim would later learn that he was wearing a Plumbers uniform. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Tennyson."

"What the heck are these guys?" Jake asked Ben.

"Blukic and Driba are Galvan scientists who work for the police force I work with." Ben explained. "They're pretty smart…most of the time."

"We resemble that remark." Blukic said in a slight country drawl.

"It's we RESENT that remark you moron." Driba hit Blukic over the head with a wrench.

"Alright enough of this." Ben sighed. He walked over to the machine and began pressing buttons on the console.

Time and space began to shift around them as the machine dragged Store 23 back to Ben's home dimension. In a few moments, Ben and the Galvan were back home.

"Come on you two, it's time to get to base and have you meet the rest of the gang." Ben gestured for Jake and Kim to follow.

They stepped out of Mr. Smoothy and Ben invited them to ride in his car back to his base.

"This is definitely not what I had in mind for birthday number twenty-four." Kim said, looking around at the universe she'd stepped into. Only a moment ago, she'd been in the streets of New York. Now she was in a completely different city, on a completely different Earth.

"Oh, happy birthday, girl." Jake said. "Sorry if I roughed you up too much." Jake scratched the back of his head.

"Please, if Alpha hadn't been controlling my suit, I totally would've won that fight." Kim smiled.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Jake replied. "No way! I was kicking that thing's butt too!"

"Kids kids, point is, I'm the one who won that fight." Ben said, thumb to his chest.

"Pretty sure I'm older than you, _kid_." Kim smirked.

"Not the point." Ben laughed.

In the Plumber's Base, a room about six levels below the main command room was the gym, or the training area. There were several barriers placed tactically to use defensively in training simulations. However, these barriers didn't do much against someone like Danny Phantom. Rex sat hidden behind one of these walls, catching his breath after a brief skirmish with Danny. His reprieve wouldn't last long. Danny popped his head out of the wall to Rex's left.

"Peek-a-boo!" Danny said confidently. His hand appeared and he fired a blast of ecto-energy right in Rex's face.

Luckily the EVO was half-expecting the surprise attack. His left hand came up and formed a small blue metal gauntlet, known as the Block Party. The gauntlet produced a shield of blue energy that deflected the ecto-blast. Rex somersaulted away, keeping the shield in between him and the blast. Once Danny's attack ceased, Rex dropped the shield and simultaneously formed the Punk Busters around his legs and a Smack Hand on his right arm. He used the Punk Busters to launch himself at the now tangible Danny and swung the Smack Hand at his head. Rex caught Danny off guard and hit him hard, sending him hurtling through the air.

Danny caught himself in midair as mist began to flow off his right arm. He fired a beam of ice towards Rex, freezing his right Smack Hand. Rex started up the drill mechanism within the smack hand, spinning the mechanical fist rapidly and completely shattering the ice. "Not bad, Danny Phantom." Rex said.

"You're not too bad yourself, Generator Rex." Danny chuckled before firing another blast at Rex.

Rex formed Block Party with his left hand to deflect the blast. He charged forward, shield raised and giant mecha fist at the ready. Rex got within striking distance and swung his fist. Danny raised his arm, mimicking Rex and formed an ecto-shield to block the fist. The shield flashed upon colliding with the fist. Rex's attack recoiled and sent both boys back a few inches. Rex collapsed his machines, and then his right arm morphed into a sword, the Big Fat Sword, to be specific. The sword was as long as Rex was tall and definitely leaned into the intimidation factor.

"Compensating for something?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rex gritted his teeth in a slightly annoyed smile. He lunged at Danny, swinging the B.F.S. in a wide arc at Danny. Danny became intangible, letting the sword harmlessly pass through him. Danny flew at Rex, charging his fists with ecto energy and landed a hard right hook on Rex's face. Rex stumbled back and prepared to counter with his sword. But Danny was too fast. He charged ecto-energy in his hands and fired a blast point-blank range at Rex. The blast roared towards Rex, hitting him hard and sending him flying across the room. He hit one of the cushioned walls hard and slumped, stunned and beaten. Rex's sword collapsed as Danny walked over.

"Good fight, Rex." Danny offered his hand to the EVO youth.

Rex accepted it and with Danny's help, stood up. "No kidding, your powers are pretty cool."

"Hey, building machines out of your body is nothing to sneeze at, either." Danny smiled. A ring of blue light appeared around Danny and washed over him, returning him to his human form.

The two heard the distant sound of slow clapping, and turned to see Ben in the viewing window. He was accompanied by two others, an Asian boy and a red-headed girl. Danny and Rex dusted themselves off and headed towards the viewing room.

The five heroes found themselves in the command room of Plumbers HQ. Max Tennyson stood before them in front of the giant monitors. Gentlemen…and lady," Max began. "Through a series of unexpected events, our universes have crossed over more than once." Max clicked a button on a remote. On the screen, three mugshot-esque images blipped on. "The Alpha Nanite, Ben and Rex have fought this being before. It's a biomechanical AI that can absorb nanites and copy or take control of machines. It's advanced enough to copy Ben's Omnitrix, an incredibly complex machine that was foreign to Alpha's home universe."

The screen depicted found footage of Ben and Rex's fight against the Alpha Nanite. Another click of Max's remote switched footage to Dark Danny. "Dan Phantom, otherwise known as Dark, an ecto-being from an alternate future of Danny's. He exists outside of time and is working to re-establish his place in the timeline. And he's allied himself with just the man to do it."

Max clicked the remote one more time to focus on the third individual. "Eon. A Chronian from an alternate universe. His goal is to find whatever it is he needs in order to bring balance back to his homeworld and save his people. He has time powers, time rays, time travel, time portals, etcetera. These abilities are what's allowing him to travel through time and space to cause all the trouble he has so far."

"Mister Tennyson, that Alpha Nanite creature came to Jake and I's universe looking for something." Kim said. "Once it had scanned Jake and gathered certain data, it seemed satisfied to leave."

"I have a theory that Eon is looking for another ally in your universe, probably related to Jake in some way." Max said, scratching his chin.

"But any baddies big enough of a problem are long gone, by now, Gramps." Jake responded.

"Remember, Eon is a time traveler, death isn't an obstacle." Danny said.

"Right, my bad." Jake said.

"Nevertheless, his gathering of allies isn't my biggest concern." Max continued. "My biggest worry, is that we have no idea what Eon's plan is this time."

"We haven't seen him since our fight in Danny's universe." Ben said. "He's been acting through others, Dark and Alpha."

"That's right, Ben." Max said. "History shows that he has to use his time abilities sparingly, as using these abilities drains his body. So that may be part of the reason he's been recruiting others. But I don't think that's the only reason. It's a little too simple for my taste."

"Whatever they're up to, there's no doubt they aren't going to win!" Rex said triumphantly. "I mean come on abuelo, we got me, the superpowered robo-EVO. Ben 10, the Hero of Heroes. Danny Phantom, the half-man, half-ghost superhero. Jake Long, the American Dragon. And Kim Possible, who can do anything."

"Can you really do anything?" Jake asked.

"It was a catchy tagline for my babysitting website." Kim sighed.

"You had a babysitting website?" Jake asked again.

"Believe it or not, it's how all of this started." She replied.

"Rex, even with the five of you, I wouldn't underestimate these three monsters." Max continued. He rubbed his chin, looking back at the screen, which displayed various footage of the three villains. "Whatever it is Eon's up to, I think it's going to be the biggest threat we've all ever faced."

Alpha stepped through the time portal into the mysterious pocket dimension where Eon resided. Eon stood with Dark and a new addition, Doctor Animo. "Welcome back, nanite." Eon said in his filtered voice.

" **The mission was a success, Timewalker.** " Alpha stated. " **I have the data you seek. Jake Long is a worthy adversary, but there is most definitely someone in his past perfect to dispose of him.** "

"Perfect." Eon took the data band from Alpha, who had tossed it to him. His purple chrono energy flowed around the band. "I see, it seems I'll have to make another jump in time in order to retrieve this asset."

"What is even the point of gathering this ragtag group of Saturday morning villains, Eon?" Animo asked.

"Well you see, Dark wasn't only there to break you out of confinement." Eon explained. "He was also retrieving something for me."

Dark held up a small, disc-like device. The face of the device was red with a silver-tooth like design. It bore a striking resemblance to something both Animo and Alpha were very familiar with.

" **Is that an Omnitrix?** " Alpha asked, stepping towards it, arm outstretched.

A blast of purple energy intercepted Alpha, cutting him off and forcing him to step back. Eon stood with his arm outstretched, hand still smoking from the blast. "Keep away, you vampiric machine." He threatened. "The Nemetrix is too valuable for me to allow you to soil it with your incomplete makeup."

"The Nemetrix, what does it do?" Animo asked.

"It contains the DNA of ten different alien predatory species." Eon explained. "It was designed as an answer to the Omnitrix. But its creators' vision for it was flawed and incomplete. I hope to finish their work to create a weapon against our enemies."

"With the data Alpha retrieved, we hope to obtain a subject to use the device." Dark added.

"As for you, Animo," Eon began. "Due to your expertise in alien zoology, I want you to help me gather more DNA samples to add to the Nemetrix, in order to make it even more versatile than it is."

"I see, this should be a fun little expedition." Animo laughed. "Though I need to get access to my other bodies. This gorilla form doesn't do me much good in a lab setting."

"Don't worry yourself, Animo." Eon assured. "I will make sure you have everything you need to do your work. But first, I require a hunter."


	6. There's Magic In The Air (Chapter 5)

HeroVerse

Chapter 5

"There's Magic in the Air"

A/N: Originally I had NO idea what to do for the next chapter. Then I remembered I hadn't included Gwen and Kevin yet. Then the pieces just seemed to fall into place.

Flames roared and ate at the old apartment building. Bricks crumbled and fell off in flaming chunks. Firefighters had long since arrived on the scene. They desperately tried to quench the flames, but they burned on. Screams could be heard inside, but the flames burned too hot for the firefighters to make their way in. A black and green sports car came screeching to a halt. Ben stepped out from the driver's seat, with Danny coming out of the passenger's seat.

"Danny, cool it down!" Ben yelled above the roaring flames.

A ring of light washed over Danny and changed him into his Phantom Form. His hands began glowing with cold, blue energy and fired ice blasts at the flames. The flames died down slightly, creating an opening for Ben. "It's Heatblast time!" Ben slammed down the Omnitrix and green light erupted around him.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaainstorm!" Brainstorm cried as he emerged from the green light. "You have got to be joking me, Omnitrix. It's been eleven years, you incompetent DNA transmorgrification device!" He sighed. Brainstorm's shell opened up to reveal his brain and he began projecting an electromagnetic forcefield. He stepped into the flames, which bended around his shield.

Immediately upon walking in he found one of the people trapped inside. She was a college aged girl wearing pajama pants and a simple tank top. Under different circumstances, Ben would've found her quite attractive, but now was not the time. A wooden support beam cracked and began plummeting towards her. Brainstorm eyed it and projected a blast of electricity. The blast hit the wooden beam and caused it to splinter into a million tiny pieces. He then fired another blast at the girl, but instead of hurting her, it acted as a tractor beam, bringing the girl closer. Brainstorm lifted the girl over him and moved her outside, setting her down by the paramedics who had just arrived.

"Is there any other life forms here?" Brainstorm called out. "Please proceed to project your voice so I may procure you and escort you outside to the authorities."

Several voices cried out for help. Brainstorm sighed. There were way too many to save. "According to my calculations, there's only a 67.86% chance that I will be able to save all of you." He explained. "Do not worry, I will ensure that I begin rescuing you in the most efficient order possible. The rest of you will have to remain patient."

"Or you could just call me in?" Danny said from the Omnitrix's communication device.

"Do not be preposterous, Daniel." Brainstorm said dismissively. "With my superior intellect, I am more than capable of performing this search and rescue by myself."

"No one told me some of your transformations were total dickheads." Danny said, annoyed.

"I don't take your meaning." Brainstorm said, slightly confused.

As this dialogue went on, Brainstorm was walking through the burning apartment building, telekinetically retrieving the trapped tenants. But after a short time, using his abilities so liberally was beginning to take it's toll. Brainstorm was huffing and puffing, and he knew there were still plenty of trapped people.

"Fine, Daniel, I may require your assistance, after all." Brainstorm said in between ragged breaths.

"No can do now." Danny said, his voice slightly strained. "The flames just got way more intense. I'm worried if I let up on the ice, the building will crumble!"

"You know, Daniel, you shouldn't offer your help if you aren't actually going to give it." Brainstorm scoffed as he moved another person out.

Brainstorm could hear the building straining to stay in one piece and understood the grim reality that most of these people weren't going to make it out alive. He'd have to move quickly in order to save the remaining people. "Move…quickly…" Brainstorm smacked his face with his claw. "As the unarticulated would say…DUH!" Brainstorm adjusted the Omnitrix and slammed his claw against it. A green flash fought for dominance over the flames.

"XLR8!" The lizard-like speedster emerged from the light. In a blur of motion, he began running people out of the apartment building. Soon there was only one person left in the building. Of course, they were on the top floor. XLR8 sped up the stairs and through the flames. Sometime during the rescue mission, the structure of the stairs had begun to falter, and XLR8's constant up and down trips had worn them down. XLR8 began speeding up the last flight of stairs. Then, to his shock and dismay, the stairs cracked and splintered underneath him.

XLR8 began to fall, hitting the banister of the flight below him and bouncing off and into the central part of the building, where there was nothing to catch him except the bottom floor. In a panic, he uselessly flailed his arms and legs in the air as he fell. He was about ten feet from colliding with the ground when a glowing pink construct of energy caught him and cushioned his impact. The construct floated down and set him on the ground. XLR8 took inventory of himself and looked around. Standing behind him was a beautiful red-headed girl he knew all too well.

"Gwendolyn!" XLR8 blurred over to her, squeezing her tight. "It's so good to see you." He looked around himself again. "I'm getting the strangest sense of déjà vu."

"Less talk, cous, more getting the hell out of here." Gwendolyn said as she began rushing towards the exit.

"But there's one more person trapped still!" XLR8 responded.

"Kevin's got the last person. Come on!" Gwendolyn said as she blasted the flames around them away for a brief moment so they could escape.

XLR8 nodded, grabbing Gwendolyn and speeding outside. XLR8 and Gwendolyn emerged from the flames moments before the building finally gave in and crumped. Gwendolyn called up a shield of mana to protect them all from the crashing rubble. As the dust settled, Ben resumed his human form and gave Gwendolyn another big hug.

"It's been too long, how's everything going at the University?" Ben asked her.

"Well I'm teaching now, so that's a thing." Gwendolyn nodded.

"Tennyson!" A muscular arm wrapped itself around Ben's neck and a fist dug into his hair. Ben looked up to see his once enemy turned best friend delivering a serious noogie.

Kevin and Gwendolyn had both grown in the last six years. Not necessarily in height, but in their presence and general appearance. Kevin had clearly been hitting the gym more, and appeared very muscular. He wore a grey tank top with black lining around the shirt's holes. His hair was shaved on the sides of his head, with the hair on top reaching to his ears. The X-shaped scar on his chin had faded but was still pretty noticeable. He wore oil-stained ripped jeans and worker's boots.

Gwendolyn wore her long red hair in a ponytail that reached her waist. She wore blue-rimmed reading glasses that matched her blue sweater vest, which she wore over a lighter blue collared shirt. She wore clean black jeans, as opposed to her usual skirt.

"Good to see ya Kev." Ben and Kevin exchanged fist bumps.

"Who's your friend?" Gwendolyn asked, pointing at Danny.

"Oh yeah, that's Danny." Ben said, gesturing for Danny to come over.

Danny finished helping the first responders and ran over to meet Ben and the others.

"Hey Ben, who're these two?" He asked.

"Danny, I want you to meet my cousin Gwendolyn, and my best friend Kevin." Ben gestured to each of them. "Together, we've gone up against all kinds of bad guys."

"Nice to meet you two. Most know me as Danny Phantom…" Danny waved as a ring of blue light transformed him. "But you can call me Danny Fenton."

"Woah, that's a neat trick." Kevin whistled.

"I'll have to catch you guys up." Ben said, walking to his car. "There's a lot going on."

"Likewise…that's why we're here. We need your help." Gwendolyn said.

Back at the Plumber Base, Ben gathered the other heroes into the command room. Proper introductions were made and they began to exchange explanations of their situations.

"So Eon's back then? And he's gathering villains from across the multiverse to aid him in whatever the heck he's planning this time?" Kevin asked.

"That about sums it up." Rex said. "He even recruited a nanite creature that Ben and I fought a few years ago."

Meanwhile, Jake was on his own train of thought. He gave Gwendolyn a cocky smile. "So you're into magic and stuff, huh?" Jake shined his knuckles on his shirt. "I'll have you know I'm like, a GUARDIAN of magic and stuff."

Kevin stared daggers at the American Dragon. "Back off, pipsqueak." He said. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

Kevin and Jake gritted their teeth at each other. You could practically see the hostility between the two.

"Probably best to just ignore them." Kim said. "Okay Gwendolyn. So we've told our story. Now you tell us what's going on with you."

"Right." Gwendolyn sighed. "Yesterday, I was in Ledgerdomain, a dimension which is the source of all mana and magic. A dimensional tear appeared, and out came a man with a small army."

Gwendolyn's eyes glowed and she formed an image of the man. He was muscular, wearing red and black armored leather. He carried a staff that seemed to be constructed of advanced technology. On his head, he wore a draconic skull. "He calls himself the Huntsman."

Jake broke away from his staring match with Kevin. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"The Huntsman, sound familiar?" Gwendolyn asked Jake.

"Yeah, sure does." Jake said, his face becoming very serious. "I wished him out of existence."

"Well for one reason or another, it seems like it didn't stick." Gwendolyn said. "The Huntsman and his followers have somehow gained access to Ledgerdomain and have taken over the heart of the realm."

"You mean…?" Ben began.

"The creep has the Alpha Rune." Kevin said.

"What's the Alpha Rune?" Kim asked with a critical look on her face.

"The Alpha Rune is the foundation of magic as we know it." Gwendolyn began. "It holds nigh-unlimited power and can be used to manipulate magic across the multiverse."

"And if the Huntsman has a hold of it, it only spells trouble." Jake said. "That creep hates magical creatures and all of magic. He and I fought for over a year as he tried to exterminate all of magical life, including me."

"So his take over of this Ledgerdomain place sounds really bad for magic." Danny said.

"Kevin and I tried taking him on, but with the Alpha Rune, he's pretty much untouchable by anything I'd be able to throw at him." Gwendolyn said. "That's why I came here, I need your help, cousin."

"Little did we know you got your own multiverse-hopping problems right now." Kevin added.

"If this Huntsman guy is supposed to be dead, and he just suddenly popped up in another dimension, maybe our problems are linked." Rex thought out loud.

"Rex has a point." Ben nodded. "I think the Huntsman returning might have something to do with Eon's schemes."

"It might explain why Alpha was scanning Jake when we fought." Kim suggested.

"You think it got info on the Huntsman by scanning me?" Jake wondered. "Gross, I got Huntsman data on me. I feel like I need to take a shower."

"Alright Gwendolyn, we'll all come help drive this Huntsman guy out of Ledgerdomain." Ben nodded.

"Are you sure Ben?" Gwendolyn said with a concerned look. "I know you have a lot going on here."

"It's more than likely that this Huntsman guy is related to whatever Eon's planning." Danny nodded. "We're all going. Together, this guy doesn't stand a chance."

"Very well," Gwendolyn said. "Everyone gather close, and I'll transport us there."

Kim, Danny, Rex, Jake, Ben, and Kevin all gathered close to Gwendolyn as her eyes began to glow pink with mana.

" _Abeo Exorior_!" Gwendolyn's voice echoed. A dome of mana surrounded them. The world began to blur around them. The feeling of moving suddenly overtook them as they seemed to hurtle in a void. The group struggled to keep their balance as the teleportation spell hurled them in every direction all at once.

As soon as it began, it seemed to end. The orb of mana that held them seemed to settle and slow down suddenly as the world around them became more clear. The mana dissipated and they found themselves in a world of purple-sky and stone structures.

"Everyone, welcome to Ledgerdomain." Gwendolyn said.

"This place is kinda creepy." Rex said, looking around.

"You think this is creepy, you should see the Ghost Zone." Danny replied.

"Eyes up, we got company." Kim pointed ahead of them.

A little way down the stone pathway were several giant stone golems with pink runes glowing across their bodies. They did not look happy to see the heroes. The golems let out a collective roar and charged towards Ben and the gang.

"Alright guys, it's hero time!" Ben cried, rallying the group. Ben slammed down the Omnitrix, engulfing himself and the others in the green light.

Ben's skin became scaley and tough as his jaw extended into a beak. His arms and legs became skinnier and wings grew out of his back. The green light faded and his alien form emerged. "Astrodactyl!" He squawked. Astrodactyl's back ignited with green fire as he took flight towards the stone golems.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny cried. A wave of light washed over him, changing his body into that of Danny Phantom's. Danny flew after Astrodactyl, his legs becoming a ghostly tail.

" _Dragon Up_!" Jake's voice echoed as flames and blue mist transformed his body. Jake's Draconic Form emerged as he let out a mighty roar and followed Danny and Astrodactyl's lead.

"Man I wish I had a cool catch phrase…" Rex said. His arms morphed into the Smack Hands and he ran to meet the golems.

"You're telling me." Kim said with a slight sigh. Her Battle Suit hummed to life, enhancing her abilities. She ran, easily able to keep up with the flying heroes.

"Bunch of show offs." Kevin grunted. He knelt down, absorbing the stone from the ground underneath him. His body and clothes covered by a layer of stone armor. "Come on, Gwen. Let's kick some rock monster ass!" His hand morphed into a spikey mace and he charged.

Gwendolyn's body glowed as she transformed into her superhero persona; Lucky Girl. Her body took on a similar appearance to that of an Anodite, purple energy skin with pink mana hair. She wore a black cat mask with blue accents. She wore a similarly colored robe that reached to the middle of her thighs and she wore black tights under. The sleeves of her robe seemed to drape past her hands, giving her a more mystical and carefree appearance. She took flight as well, glowing with mana.

Astrodactyl squawked loudly as he gathered energy in his mouth. He launched a green energy blast from his beak, hitting the lead stone golem. The golem roared as it stumbled, it's companions running into it from behind and they all tumbled and made a mess of themselves. The golems righted themselves and scattered as the other heroes closed in for a fight. Twin whips emerged from Astrodactyl's arms, glowing with green energy. He squawked again as he lashed out with these whips, attacking the lead golem again. The golem was ready this time though, as the whips lashed out, it grabbed them in it's giant fists. Astrodactyl let out a surprised squawk as the golem yanked down hard and sent Astrodactyl crashing into the ground. Astrodactyl tugged at his whips in an attempt to get free, but the golem just pulled him again and as Astrodactyl hurtled forward, the golem hit him with a massive punch to the face. Astrodactyl squawked in pain and surprise as he flew across the stone path and nearly fell off. He hit the ground hard, tumbling and scraping himself against the stone. Astrodactyl stood up and fired an energy blast from his mouth, blasting the golem's arm clean off. The golem roared in pain but Astrodactyl didn't give it a chance to recover. He lashed out with his whips, tying the golem up. Astrodactyl took flight once more and pulled the golem over the edge, releasing the whips. The golem plummeted into the endless void of Ledgerdomain. "You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He squawked with laughter at his joke, which admittedly made no sense.

Danny bobbed and weaved around the golem's punches effortlessly. "Come on ya big dumb rock is that all you got?" Danny taunted as fired a blast of ecto energy at the back of its head. The golem roared and swung its giant arm around, catching Danny in the ribs and sending him tumbling through the air. He righted himself, coughing. "Not cool, but this is." Danny fired an ice blast at the creature's feet, forming ice on its legs and the stone path. The golem roared and struggled but it was certainly stuck. Danny's hands glowed with ecto energy, acting like brass knuckles. Danny hit the golem hard with several punches to its chest and face. The golem attempted to reciprocate the attack, but Danny was far too agile for the golem to keep up, especially being rooted into place. "Time to end this!" Danny charged a massive amount of ecto energy in his hands and fired the blast at point blank range. The blast carved a perfect hole in its chest. The pink energy in its runes faded away as the golem died, collapsing in front of Danny.

Rex hit his golem in the chest with the Smack Hands. The golem was sent rolling across the ground by the massive punch. Rex chased after the golem, landing blow after blow. Suddenly, the golem stopped mid-roll, and caught Rex's punch. The golem's runes glowed as it seemed to grow larger. The golem let out a deepening roar as it seemed to grow twice the size. "Awww man, come on! That's not even close to fair!" The golem picked up Rex by his Smack Hand. It swung Rex around above its head and flung him through the air. "Woahwoahwoahwoah!" Rex hollered as he flew through the air. The Smack Hands collapsed and Rex formed the Boogie Pack, a jetpack made of twin orange turbines expanded from his back, righting himself in the air. "So not cool, feo!" Rex flew back towards the giant golem. He collapsed the Boogie Pack, reforming the Smack Hands. He used his velocity to enhance his punch. Rex hit the golem right in the jaw and sent it stumbling. The golem struggled to retain its balance as it stood just on the edge of the stone path. Rex landed, switching out the Smack Hands for the Slam Cannon. The back of the cannon extended and grabbed a chunk of rock from the ground for ammo. "Adios!" Rex fired the chunk of rock out of the slam cannon, hitting the giant golem in the chest and causing it to finally lose balance. The giant golem roared as it fell over the edge and disappeared into the abyss.

Jake engulfed a golem in flames as he flew towards it. The golem, blinded by the flames swung wildly, trying to hit Jake as he flew around breathing fire. Jake ceased the attack, flying to the golem's back and landing several punches and kicks to its body. The creature swung around with its giant fist, hitting Jake hard and causing him to fall to the ground. The golem raised its arms to slam down on Jake, but as it swung its arms down, Jake caught the fists with his hands. The golem and Jake struggled for dominance, pushing each other back and forth. Jake launched a fire ball from his mouth into the golem's face, stunning it and giving Jake the opportunity he needed to break free of the struggle. He pushed the golem's arms back and rushed in to the golem's face. He gripped the golem's jaw, forcing it open, and began breathing incredibly hot flames into the golems body. The golem let out gurgling, pained roars as Jake roasted it from the inside. It's body began to glow red with heat as the flames continued to heat it up. The pink glow of the ruins began to flicker and fade. Jake leaped off the golem, landing a few feet back. The golem smoked and hissed, the pink runes finally dying out, and it fell to the floor.

Kim projected a force field from her Battle Suit as a golem repeatedly threw punches at her. The force field flashed with each punch, making stars swim in her eyes. The golem had her pinned. She wouldn't be fast enough to move out of the way if the golem kept up these attacks. Kim grunted from the force of the golem's punches. She could feel the shield straining to maintain itself as it began to crack. Kim expanded the force field as it finally gave way. It pushed the golem back for a second and she rolled out of its reach. From her belt she pulled out a grappling hook and fired it at the golem. The hook and rope wrapped around its legs. Kim pressed a button on the grapple gun, and the rope pulled taut. The golem's legs were pulled together and the top-heavy beast fell over and hit the ground hard. Kevin jumped over Kim and hammered down hard with a rocky fist, crushing the golem's head.

"Nice finisher." Kim gave the rocky Kevin a thumbs up.

"You held your own against it pretty good." Kevin said to her.

Two other golems were flung through the air by bursts of mana. They roared in fear as they fell to their infinite dooms.

Lucky Girl walked up next to Kevin. "Come on, if we're already getting attacked, then the Huntsman already knows we're here."

Jake flew up next to them, resuming his human form. "And I'll make sure he stays gone this time."

Astrodactyl landed in front, transforming back to Ben. "Sheesh, I forgot that flying here can get a little wonky."

Danny remained in his Phantom form, but joined the group. "I'm guessing that was only the greeting party. It's only going to get worse the deeper we go in."

"Come on, we smashed those guys easily." Rex said, adjusting his goggles. "If that's all this Huntsman guy's got, this will be a breeze."

"We shouldn't underestimate him." Lucky Girl reminded them. "Especially since he has the Alpha Rune, he'll have access to a limitless amount of magic, and be completely invulnerable to our magic."

"Wait, so if he's invulnerable to magic, will my dragon abilities be able to touch him at all?" Jake asked.

"I'm not too sure." Lucky Girl said. "Worse comes to worst, you and I will have to focus on support."

"Lame, he's my villain." Jake groaned. "I should be the one to kick his butt."

"Don't worry," Rex reassured him. "We'll let you get the finishing blow."

"Jake is an expert on this guy." Ben said. "So he'll hang back while the rest of us focus on taking away the Alpha Rune and getting it to Gwen. After that, Jake will finish him off."

"Didn't Gwendolyn mention he brought an army?" Kim asked. "I doubt we'll be able to just all steamroll this guy."

"The Huntsclan," Jake nodded. "They're all trained in the ways of the Huntsman. Every one of those losers is capable of taking down super strong magical creatures…like dragons."

"Noted, so they're an army of badasses." Kevin said.

"Alright, then this is our plan." Lucky Girl began. "Ben, Danny, and Rex will take the fight directly to the Huntsman. I'll stay close by and provide you guys with any help I can, but I'll also be helping the others fight off the Huntsclan. Kevin, Kim, and Jake will focus primarily on fighting the goons and keeping them away from their leader. Once Ben, Danny, and Rex get the Alpha Rune away from the Huntsman, I'll magically seal it and Jake will take on the Huntsman."

"I'm not too sure how well my machines will do against someone who's got all this magic at his disposal." Rex said with some worry.

"Come on Rex, I know you've taken on plenty of powerhouses." Ben reassured him. "Plus, that's what Danny and I are here for, to pick up the slack."

Rex punched Ben in the shoulder, but smiled. "Thanks, hermano."

"Sounds like a plan, then." Danny nodded. "Let's push forward."

They continued down the stone path. As they delved deeper into Ledgerdomain, dark purple storm clouds seemed to begin forming. Thunder roared and lightning cracked and danced between the clouds.

"Stay away from the edges." Lucky Girl yelled over the thunder. "These clouds are Ledgerdomain's reflection of its ruler."

"Shoulda brought a jacket." Kevin rubbed his arms as a gust of chilly wind rushed past.

"What's that up ahead?" Rex asked, pointing down the path and out of the clouds.

Up ahead, where the clouds seemed to part, was a large altar that seemed to be gathering energy. It was a giant stone structure, shaped like a curvy Y-shape. In its center floated a man, the man Gwendolyn had shown them. On his chest, the Alpha Rune pulsed with energy that seemed to flow into him. Hundreds of individuals cloaked in maroon ninja-like garb stood at attention in front of the floating figure.

"Well well, if it isn't the interlopers I was told about." The Huntsman said. His voice seemed to echo with power. His eyes widened. "And with them, my greatest adversary, the American Dragon."

"I can't believe I have to take your punk ass down a second time." Jake punched his palm. "I'll make sure it sticks this time."

The Huntsman raised an eyebrow. "A second time?"

Lucky Girl elbowed Jake. "This Huntsman comes from a time before you finally defeat him. Be careful what you say."

"Oh, got it." Jake nodded.

"No matter, you can't possibly hope to stop me now, dragon scum." Huntsman said. "I have control over all of magic."

"Sucks to be you, I got some non-magic friends!" Jake laughed.

In that moment, Danny appeared right in front of the Huntsman. He'd snuck up while completely invisible. Danny emitted a bright flash of Ecto-energy in an attempt to stun the Huntsman. He made a grab for the Alpha Rune, but the Huntsman swung his fist wildly and managed to hit Danny in the face. Danny tumbled back a few feet in midair. Danny recovered and fired an Ecto-energy blast at the Huntsman. The Huntsman casually deflected the blast with a magical shield.

"I admire your attempt." The Huntsman said with genuine admiration. "However, you are far out of your weight class, boy."

"How about me?" A rough voice asked.

The Huntsman turned to his left to see a giant fist hurtling towards him. He managed to call up a shield that deflected the punch. Humungousaur stumbled past the Huntsman, crashing into the altar.

"Hmph, anyone else?" The Huntsman asked.

A chunk of rock hit the Huntsman directly in the face. Rex stood below with the Slam Cannon, reloading. "Ben, Danny, get it together." Rex laughed. "Let's take this feo down."

Danny coated his hands in ecto-energy and rushed down the Huntsman. He threw several ecto-punches at the Huntsman. The Huntsman was an expert in hand to hand combat. He parried several of Danny's punches, countering with two solid gut punches. Danny gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The Huntsman brought down a powerful hammer blow onto Danny's back, sending him hurtling into the ground. Danny hit the ground hard, creating a large crater where he hit the ground. Humungousaur grew to his full height of 120 feet tall and unleashed his own massive hammer blow down onto the Huntsman. The Huntsman called up yet another shield that reflected the kinetic energy of Humungousaur's attack right back at him, and then some. Humungousaur was flung into the air, over the altar, and hit the ground so hard the very foundation shuddered. In a green flash, Humungousaur reverted to Ben. Rex cursed in Spanish, launching himself with the Punk Busters and forming the Smack hands. Rex threw a mighty right hook that could knock out kaiju-sized EVOs, but the Huntsman caught the blow casually. He gathered mana around his free hand and unleashed a blast that could rival even the strongest magic users. Rex tumbled to the ground, smoking from the blast as his machines collapsed.

"Hmph, I'd hoped for more of a challenge." The Huntsman laughed. "That fool Eon is clearly incompetent if he cannot defeat you whelps with his time abilities."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was busy dealing with the Huntsclan. Kim blocked an incoming punch from a ninja, shocking them with her suit, and then judo throwing them into a mob of other ninjas, knocking them over. Kevin had formed his hands into stone hammers and was busy knocking heads of clearly outmatched ninjas. Lucky Girl had called up her own personal hurricane. None of the ninjas was able to get close without getting flung across Ledgerdomain.

Jake let out a mighty roar, breathing waves of fire and taking down hordes of the ninjas at a time. He punched a brave, but stupid, ninja in the face as they attempted to get the jump on Jake from behind. "You guys just never learn." He said in a gruff voice. Jake took flight along the ground, straight into a horde of enemies, knocking them all over. He stopped and looked up at the Huntsman to check on his allies. Ben, Danny, Rex, they were all down. The Huntsman wasn't even scratched. Jake growled in frustration. He knew he should've gone to face the Huntsman in the first place. Jake took flight, rushing towards the Huntsman and letting out a mighty, roaring battle cry.

The Huntsman smiled under his mask. "At last, dragon." The Huntsman fired several mana shots at Jake.

Jake nimbly dodged the attacks and went for a right hook. The Huntsman raised his arm, blocking the attack. With his other hand, he grabbed Jake's throat in a death grip. Jake let out a choking sound as he struggled against the Huntsman's grip.

"You're a fool, dragon." The Huntsman laughed. "I control the Alpha Rune, the very source of all magic in the multiverse. That includes yours."

Jake let out a cough. "You control magic, huh?" He wheezed. "How about a kick to the face?" Jake's form changed from dragon to human, shrinking out of the grip of the Huntsman. As Jake fell, he flipped, delivering a kick to the Huntsman's face. The kick was weak, but enough to stun the Huntsman briefly. Jake transformed again, catching himself in midair. He flanked the Huntsman and let out a rush of flames that engulfed his mortal enemy. The Huntsman dispersed the flames with a burst of mana. He fired a blast back at Jake, who nimbly dodged the attack and countered with three fireballs. The first two struck home, but the Huntsman deflected the third.

"You're clever, dragon." The Huntsman nodded. "But its only a matter of time before I have you dead to rights. You cannot defeat me so long as I control the Alpha Rune."

"Good thing I brought friends then, huh?" Jake asked.

Danny appeared behind the Huntsman again. "Take…THIS!" Danny let out a howl as he unleashed the Ghostly Wail. The shockwaves rocked the altar and the ground, cracking it and blowing off pieces of it. The Huntsman was thrown into the ground, pinned by the attack.

As Danny's attack let up, Rex came down on the Huntsman from high above, Punk Busters ready for stomping. He hit the Huntsman directly in the chest, and deepened the crater by several feet. He jumped off, pushing the Huntsman a couple more feet into the ground as he did.

Finally, Ben jumped into the air, slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, transforming into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and plummeted towards the Huntsman. He hit the Huntsman hard, the crater deepened even further, and the entirety of the platform seemed to crack through, barely being held together. Cannonbolt rolled up the side of the crater and high into the air. As he reached the height of his arc, he yelled, "Jake, grab the Alpha Rune now! Everyone else, off the platform!"

Kim, Kevin, Lucky Girl, Rex, and Danny made their way off of the platform, and out of danger. Jake swooped into the crater, ripping the Alpha Rune away from the stunned Huntsman. "Gwendolyn, you're up!" Jake threw the Alpha Rune towards Lucky Girl.

Lucky Girl mumbled a magical chant, and fired a mana blast at the Alpha Rune. It seemed to catch and wrap itself around the artifact, sealing it in a orb of mana. The sealed Alpha Rune floated safely to the group as Jake landed.

Then, Cannonbolt dealt the final blow. He hit the Huntsman like a meteor. The platform exploded from the force of the attack. Stone fell into the abyss. But so did Cannonbolt and the Huntsman. "Awwwww man!" Cannonbolt bellowed.

A beam of mana shot down towards Cannonbolt. It wrapped around him snugly and stopped his fall. The mana retracted, pulling Cannonbolt back up to the stone path. Cannonbolt saw the mana had come from Lucky Girl, of course.

"Thanks." Cannonbolt said, doing his best to give her a thumbs up. "Seems like that takes care of that."

"The Alpha Rune is secure." Lucky a Girl said.

"And the Huntsman is down for the count, again!" Jake smiled. "I really appreciate your guys help taking care of him."

"It was nothing, el dragón." Rex smiled. "Magic ain't got nothing on machines." Rex said, building a Smack Hand for emphasis.

"Want to test that theory?" Lucky a Girl said slyly as she raised a mana charged fist.

"We should definitely get back and back to the main mission." Kevin said. "Since Ben and his new ragtag team of losers helped us out, I guess we can help them out."

"Your sincerity doesn't go unnoticed." Kim scoffed.

"Glad you noticed, spy girl." Kevin laughed.

Danny was about to chime in, when a cold breath escaped his mouth. A sinister chill ran down his spine. "Oh no…" Danny looked around in alarm. "Guys, I don't think that was the end of that."

Ledgerdomain seemed to shake, and a purple field of energy glowed to life around the area the altar platform used to be. The stone seemed to rise out of the abyss and reshape itself into the platform that Cannonbolt had destroyed. The purple energy dissipated as the altar platform finished reforming.

"Ledgerdomain has a really good repairman?" Cannonbolt said, looking at Lucky Girl.

"I don't think so, Ben…" Lucky Girl began. "Look!"

Standing in the center of the altar platform, was Eon. Of course, he was accompanied by Dark, Alpha, and the Huntsman.

"Come now Benjamin, you should know by now that any serious bout will go for more than one round." Eon said.

"Daniel, you and your pathetic friends have fallen right into our trap." Dark said. "Now you will pay for everything you've done. And my timeline will be restored."

The Huntsclan gathered behind the four villains, brandishing various martial arts weapons.

"It's just never as easy as it is in cartoons…" Danny sighed.


End file.
